1. Field
The present disclosure relates to data clustering, and more particularly relates to organizing objects into clusters of related objects, such as organizing a group of images into one or more clusters of related images.
2. Background
In the field of digital imaging, a large set of images may be partitioned into smaller clusters of images. For example, a computing device may organize a large collection of images into a two or more clusters of images in which the images in a certain cluster are similar to each other. To that end, a number of different clustering procedures have been developed to automatically cluster images based on features of the images.
The performance of a clustering procedure may vary depending on the set of images being clustered. Thus, in some situations it may be better to choose one clustering procedure over another.